


Uncovered Articles

by Aussie_Delphine



Category: Orphan Black (TV), cophine
Genre: F/F, Orphan Black - Freeform, clone club - Freeform, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussie_Delphine/pseuds/Aussie_Delphine
Summary: Occurring just as season 5 ends.As Cosima and Delphine prepare to embark on a worldwide expedition to cure the remaining LEDA's, Cosima stumbles upon Delphine's notes on her, hidden in a box of DYAD items.Cosima gets to experience Delphine's first hand accounts during her undercover work but soon realises the case study stretches much further than that.***With each chapter will come Monitor Journal entries that I whip up. The links and the instructions on when to read them will be noted at the beginning of each chapter***





	Uncovered Articles

**Author's Note:**

> Link to journal entry: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4KwVnJY2bfNMGF2Y0w1Z3JZWkE/view?usp=sharing
> 
> *READ AFTER CHAPTER*

‘Do you think that’s it?’  
‘Mmm’, she nodded, ‘I think we have it all’.  
They looked around the desolate lab quietly and then to each other.  
For two weeks now they had been preparing for their departure.  
With the inoculation proven effective, Cosima proposed they leave to seek out her remaining Sestra’s.  
Delphine agreed absolutely.  
Their most essential equipment and belongings were moved to the house boat they’d bought together, the others either packed up or donated.  
They knew they were to be gone indefinitely.  
Cosima turned the corner of her mouth askew as she shrugged almost defeatedly, her eyes glistening with moisture.  
‘Hey’, Delphine reached out to her, ‘don’t do that’. She bit down on her bottom lip, ‘you’ll have me going in a second’.  
‘I’m sorry’, she inhaled deeply, ‘it’s just that…I’m gonna miss it here’.  
She pulled her close, her lips crashing upon the Clone’s forehead; Cosima’s posture slackening in her arms as she gelled into her embrace.  
She fit there perfectly, almost as if the crook of Delphine’s neck was made just for her head to rest.  
‘What you’re doing’, Delphine began as she pulled Cosima’s face upwards, ‘is truly incredible’. She kissed her softly, ‘and I am so proud of you’.  
‘I love you’. She extended her arms up and over Delphine’s neck, locking her hands behind her head as she rest her forehead against hers, ‘I couldn’t do this without you’.  
Delphine inhaled languidly.  
‘I love you too’.  
They stayed there for a moment longer, their bodies gently swaying until gravity began to buckle them.  
‘I’m going to go and grab us some food’, she picked a piece of lint from the infant hairs splaying from Cosima’s hairline, ‘and you are going to go and take a bath. You’re covered in dust’.  
She brought the piece of lint pinched between her fingertips to Cosima’s eye line and let out a small laugh.  
‘Oh, man. That’s gross’.  
Delphine nodded playfully and blew the lint from her grasp.  
‘I’ll be back’.  
Kissing her one last time upon her forehead, she spun away from Cosima and climbed the stairs with cat-like silence.  
She shuffled barefoot across the lab and into the small bathroom in the back.  
Leaning downwards, she turned the faucets and watched as the bath filled with steaming water; she began to disrobe but stopped as her cardigan fell from her shoulders.  
She looked around and realised their bathroom was empty; the towel rack was naked.  
‘Damn’.  
She dashed into the main room and rummaged through their belongings, listening as the water grew higher in the porcelain tub.  
Upon a stack higher than herself sat a box labeled ‘linens’; she reached for it determinedly, her hight only improved ever so slightly as she raised to her tip toes.  
‘Come on’.  
Her fingers grazed the lip of the box just enough for it to fall towards her, the stack coming down with it as she jumped away.  
‘Oh, shit!’  
The box crashed open, along with several others, revealing a handful of towels within its contents. As she leant down to gather it, her eyes caught something else.  
The manilla folder, bursting at the edges was overfilled with papers; a small string had been used to tie it all together.  
‘What?’  
It was unlabelled, as was the box it has seemingly spilled from but the contents surrounding it were artefacts of a former life; DYAD swipe cards and lab coats.  
She collected the folder in her hands, its weight taking her by surprise. Her fingers skimmed over it gently, as did her eyes; her curiosity growing.  
Pulling at the string gently, the folder fell open; its contents desperate to expel with spring-loaded force but her firm grasp denying them the freedom.  
As she turned the folder open, her eyes fell upon the harsh DYAD symbol resting behind a myriad of words and observations.  
She could feel her pulse in her head, her eyes desperately devouring the notes and then her heart stopped.  
She swallowed hard at the sight of the scribbled signature of one ‘Dr. Delphine Cormier’.  
…  
‘Holy shit’.


End file.
